1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods of preparing a metal oxide, and more particularly, methods of preparing a porous metal oxide structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A porous metal oxide structure may have, for example, micropores, mesopores, and/or macropores. A porous metal oxide structure may be formed in a shape of, for example, particles, discs, or rods, or may be formed in a regular hexagonal, triangular, or square shape.
A porous metal oxide structure is applicable in various fields. As a non-limiting example, a porous metal oxide structure may be used as an electrode for an electric double-layer, a structure for gas fuel adsorption, an absorbing agent, an ion-exchange material, or a catalyst.
With respect to a porous metal oxide structure, there is typically a need for an improved control of pore distribution. For example, a porous metal oxide structure, which has uniformly-sized pores that are evenly distributed, is sometimes preferred.
Conventionally, in order to prepare a porous metal-based structure, injection of gas bubbles into a molten metal, or sintering of metal-based materials in powder form has been conducted. However, these approaches for the preparation of the porous metal oxide structure are not suitable in terms of forming smaller-sized pores more evenly. In addition, these approaches for the preparation of the porous metal oxide structure are not suitable in terms of preparing a porous alloy material that includes metals, each of which has a different melting point. In particular, there are difficulties in evenly forming pores that have a pore size of about 2 nm. Also, it is typically difficult to provide a desired function to pores present in a desired position, and to design a structure in a desired shape.